


Wet

by Rei_the_Rat



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Kinktober 2017, LawLu - Freeform, LuLaw, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: A moment together during a storm.





	Wet

There was a fever under his skin, stirring deep at his center and spreading. Every touch teased and pulled it a little closer to the surface. Tattooed fingers pressed possessively at the sensitive skin down his sides.

And still the rain persisted, its icy kiss on their cheeks while thunder danced in above their heads.

“Torao,” Luffy was breathless against the slippery stone wall behind him while Law kissed and bit at his collar bone. He received a heavy moan in response, Law’s lips leaving his skin in favor of panting by his ear.

“Luffy, I need-” Law stopped himself when Luffy’s fingers dug under the waistband of his jeans. “I can’t…”

A shameless whimper left Luffy as Law pulled away, tugging at his hands. It was silenced with a quick kiss before Law dropped to his knees before Luffy. A shiver ran through him, looking down at his lover, the heat boiling inside fighting with the cold clinging to his skin, and the crack of lightning whipping across the clouds.

He dragged his hands through Law's soaked bangs, pushing them away from his face. His pants were pulled down hastily, and he looked up at the swirling grey sky as Law licked over his erection. A line of lightning charged through the thick clouds, making slate look silver before smudging against the shadowy black. It reminded Luffy of Law’s eyes, the darkness hidden behind steel irises and the lightning sparking with his determination.

The soft, wet heat of Law’s mouth surrounding his cock made Luffy look back down. Law’s eyes were closed, and Luffy clicked his tongue. Before he could say something about it though, Law started sucking as he pulled his head back. Luffy’s hips pushed forward, a mumbled apology leaving him, but Law accepted the change of pace.

Luffy watched Law’s lips stretch around his cock with every thrust into his mouth. His hand held the back of Law’s head steady, his thumb brushing behind his ear. “Torao…” He had been achingly hard before Law had begun to suck him off despite the chill of the rain. Heat coiled in his lower belly, building with every sensation of Law’s tongue and mouth. “Law, look at me.”

Deep grey eyes opened as a piercing bolt struck at the heart of a thunderhead. Blue arcs danced across his eyes, reflecting the power of the storm before him.

Luffy felt his cheek flush with warmth at the sight. The fever inside released its heated grasp, and his hands tightened their grip, fucking into Law’s mouth a little faster as his orgasm washed over him. Law braced him by the hips and held him steady, thumbs rubbing softly at the skin until he calmed.

Barely a second passed from Law pulling off before Luffy dropped to the ground with him. He sucked rain drops from Law’s skin, leaving a path of kisses down his cheek and neck. His hands went back to Law’s jeans and slipped inside.

A needy whine fell from Law’s lips when Luffy’s fingers brushed over his hardness. He was shushed by a gentle whisper and the ever pouring rain. Luffy stroked over him quickly, staving off further torment and ushering in his own release. Law’s fingers dug into Luffy’s shoulder blades as he came.

The thunder above them played a steady beat; their hearts slowed and fell from the rhythm.

Wet lips met and kissed, breathless laughs mingling, and ever burning fire prevailed through the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be posting all the kinktober fics I’ve been working on over the next few days. I’m pulling the themes from [this list by mari-sinpai.](http://mari-sinpai.tumblr.com/post/165695314498/youve-heard-of-inktober-now-get-ready-for-feel)  
> Thanks [shishiswordsman.](http://shishiswordsman.tumblr.com/) and [xairylle.](http://xairylle.tumblr.com/) for helping me out with this one.  
> Feel free to suggest a prompt and pairing from the kinktober list, I’ll do a few aside from the ones I’ve done. And it’s not like it has to be October for me to post nsfw XP


End file.
